


Goalie

by IceAngels



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Minyard-Josten Rivalry, Post-Canon, they're in the pros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceAngels/pseuds/IceAngels
Summary: This was just supposed to be a short thing about Exy players doing that thing that hockey players do when there's a fight, partnering up, but instead it became a kind of genesis story for the Josten-Minyard Rivalry.Really just a short fun fic





	Goalie

Andrew liked being goalie for many reasons. 

Or course he hated exy, but there were still some silver linings. 

He liked during practices how easily he could rile up Kevin, blocking every one of his shot. And he still could, as he got stuck on a team with him now that they had gone pro. 

And just generally, he enjoyed stopping people from getting their goals. 

He didn’t have to run around, running was terrible. He hated it, although that wasn’t a very good measure of anything. He hated a lot of things. 

And he didn’t have to participate in that dumb thing that exy had stolen from hockey. The partnering up during fights. 

Fights normally broke out away from the goal, and a lot more infrequently than when the foxes were playing. Everyone hated the Palmetto State Foxes. Except for the trojans – who hated nobody. Not a lot of people hated the Boston Rebels. There was a lot less animosity, a lot less fights, and a total of zero people who tried to get close to Andrew during games except for the ones trying to score. 

Key word: trying. 

Key meaning: People didn’t try to touch him 

Except when they did. However the last time that happened there was almost a second fight and Andrew got benched for the remainder of the game and his coach lectured him while he didn’t listen. 

Of course there were still some teams that hated the Boston-based Exy team. Notably: New York. The Manhattan Jaguars. Andrew thought it was ironic and possibly intentional that Neil had signed with the team that was the sworn enemy of his. Although Neil had claimed that it was because they could be as little as 4 hours apart. (It was never 4 hours apart with traffic) 

The media loved to talk sometimes, sometimes too much. 

Former teammates set to meet again but this time on opposing, rival teams: What will happen! 

Bullshit - that’s what it was. 

Neil hadn’t lost his edge for sending the media through fits, that’s for sure. He most recently seemed to be sending them on a wild goose chase of making them believe that he and Andrew were bitter rivals. 

That was only 43% true. 

And Andrew almost felt something that could have been considered satisfaction when the Rebels’ PR manager hissed at him to say nothing. 

He would probably end up saying something just to spite everyone. 

Their first game came up. 

The game went on and neil hadn’t been put into play - as he was still such a new player, Andrew assumed. Andrew missed a shot from the other striker because he cared more about eying Neil as he sat on the team bench. 

However the jaguars put him into play quickly, and Andrew actually cared. He wanted to swipe the win right out of the feet of his junkie. 

He blocked every shot, and every time that Neil came close Andrew could see him grinning through his helmet, obviously exhausted and obviously loving every minute. 

However, the other striker was having none of that – as he collided with a backliner and started shouting insulted. The backliner raised a fist and the refs ran to step in before it could escalate any farther. His teammates grabbed their marks to stop them from jumping in. Andrew glanced around the field for Neil. Spotting the boy step towards the net and reach out towards Andrew – probably out of instinct to reach out to someone. Or to reach out to Andrew. 

Andrew stepped forward and pushed his arm down, they stood close, Andrews racquet bumping the back of Neils legs. 

“Aren't we supposed to be enemies.” He whispered into Neil ear. 

Neil took his eyes off of Andrew. The goalie still hadn’t let go of his arm. 

“Ah yes, I suppose we are. I wonder what they’ll make of this. Well, It’s been fun.” He mused. 

The ref and another player hauled Andrew’s teammate off the court. 

Andrew pulled back and stepped back towards the goal, giving Neil a slight shove away. He looked at Neil with a bored expression. Fun? He guessed that it could be fun to mess with everyone. He raised a gloved hand, middle finger up, towards the opposing striker. 

Neil grinned at him, getting his drift, and skirted away quickly toward his position on the field. 

After the game, his coach commented on the fact that he hadn’t punched or otherwise harmed Neil Josten. 

“Thanks for showing some restraint, Minyard, what’s the deal with you two, I wasn’t sure if you were friends or you hated each other.” 

Andrew thought about the grin that remained on the stupid boys face after every blocked shot and every exhausting play. 

He thought about Neil intentionally goading on the media into thinking that he didn’t like Andrew. 

“Oh, I do hate him.” 

And Andrew was going to make sure that people knew that. Maybe it would even be fun. 

But first, he had a junkie to find.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk who came up with the Andrew being on the Boston Rebels, I saw it in like 4 other fics. I thought it would be funny if Neil was on a New York team and the two teams were rivals like some other boston-new york teams. I like to think I'm funny.  
> Also I came up with the name all by my lonesome and the reason its a 'manhattan' team is b/c the albany team is also in the big leagues.


End file.
